Are you awake?
by Argent Lune
Summary: Daisuke can't sleep. So, he asks Dark a simple Question.


Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, or anything that goes along with owning it.

Are you awake?:

It was going to be one of those nights. Daisuke knew it the moment he crawled under the covers, and settled into sleep. It would be the night that he just couldn't get to sleep. A night where useless thoughts, and worries would keep him from the sleep that he normally lacked. However, tonight he thought it would be best to share his sleeplessness with his constant companion. Dark. After a moment of searching he could tell the other was sound asleep, lost in whatever he dreamt about. Leaving Daisuke behind in the living world with his thoughts, alone and slightly annoyed. He knew it wouldn't be nice to wake Dark up, but he had a way of doing it that didn't seem so oblivious. Well, at least in his opinion.

"Hey, Dark." He paused for a moment, waiting to see if there was a reaction. "Are you awake?"

It was rude, wrong even, but Daisuke could careless at the moment. The waiting was utterly killing the red head, he was trying really hard not to smile. Doing something like this felt shockingly good. It amused him. Daisuke was sure it wouldn't fade even if Dark didn't respond. However, after another moment he felt the other stir.

"_What?"_ he asked. Dark's voice was dull, and slow; sleep was still with him. Daisuke hadn't quite woken him up. Merely pulled the other into semiconsciousness .

"I asked if you were awake." he told him lightly, Wiz stirred next him. Nothing short of food or his Mom could wake the sleeping animal. "Are you?"

Again, there was a slight pause. _"I am now..."_ Dark grumbled darkly. It seemed that whatever dream Daisuke pulled him from, Dark had been enjoying it. _"Why aren't you asleep? You know, like most normal teens your age? Also, why did you wake me up?"_

That was a good question. Daisuke had to give him that, but he also had to answer that without giving away that he had woken him up just have Dark suffer with him. Tricky, but doable, "Too many things to think about, worry about. I thought that maybe you were having the same problem as me..." Daisuke tried to make his voice seem a little down, even apologetic. Something to trick the Master thief into not thinking about motives. Sadly, all of Daisuke's tricks and such weren't needed. No one ever said that Dark was smartest thing when first woken up. All this escaped other, the thought that Dai was pulling a horrible prank on him didn't even cross Dark's mind.

"_No Daisuke, I wasn't being kept up by trivial thoughts, or worries..."_ Dark sighed, trying hard not fall back asleep. _"Just count sheep or something will ya?" _

"I already did."

"_Then Count backwards from a thousand." _

"But that's boring!" Daisuke frowned a little. The last thing he wanted to do was count backwards from such a high number. "Really boring."

Dark sighed. _"That's the point. It's so boring you'll eventually fall asleep"_

"But!" Daisuke went to protest but was cut off with an decisive annoyed growl.

"_Just do it!"_

Daisuke blinked, taken off guard by the sudden burst of anger displayed. "Alright, alright.." he muttered. "No need to get cranky.."

"_Don't forget to close your eyes..."_

"I won't!" he said, not caring to admit that he was about to start counting with his eyes still open. "Okay...One thousand, nine hundred ninety nine, nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety seven.., nine hundred ninety six..." Daisuke sighed. "Dark, this is.."

"_Keep counting."_

"Alright...geez. Nine hundred ninety uh.."

"_Five"_

"Right. Nine hundred ninety five, nine hundred ninety Four..." Daisuke carried on like that for awhile, lulling himself into sleep. All the while Dark listened, making sure that the other was doing exactly that. The tactic Daisuke used to keep the other up with him had worked nicely. Only, he hadn't expected to fall asleep, and do the exact same thing that he was annoyed about to Dark.

Soon enough Daisuke's voice trailed off into a soft mummer, leaving Dark smirking a bit, but alone. Alone and completely awake. The Phantom thief sighed, closing his eyes, and brushing away all useless thoughts. He was awake now. Unable to fall back into the blissful dream he had been pulled out of, and still blind to Daisuke's trick. Either way, Dark would let Dai sleep a little longer.

Then ask if he was awake.

* * *

/A/N/ Okay, all done here. I made the character's as in character as I could, provided their situation. I know it's a little short but hey, I like it. I hope you did too. Please review, I'd love to hear what all of you think.

So would my cat. He tried to help me type, so I'll give him some credit too.


End file.
